It's over, isn't it?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Ya había pasado un año, el tiempo a veces pasa muy rápido, es raro, porque cuando pienso en ti y en que ya no estás conmigo todo se ralentiza, los días se hacen eternos. Un largo, largo año desde que te marchaste de mi lado para estar... con él. "Se ha acabado, ¿no es así? ¿No se ha acabado? Ganaste, te eligió, te amó y se marchó" One-shot/Drabble MidoTaka (POV Takao).


**Canción utilizada para este song-fic: "It's over, isn't it?" de Steven Universe**

 **...**

" _Estaba de acuerdo con los chicos_

 _que entraban y salían de tu vida de vez en cuando"_

Ya había pasado un año, el tiempo a veces se pasa muy rápido, demasiado rápido, es raro, porque cuando pienso en ti y en que ya no estás conmigo todo se ralentiza, los días se hacen eternos, y las noches más aún. Un largo, largo año desde que te marchaste de mi lado para estar... con él.

" _Estaba de acuerdo porque sabía_

 _que realmente no importaban"_

 _Hasta que llegaste tú._

Nunca pensé que aquello pudiera suceder, que otro fuera capaz de hacerte sonreír como yo lo hacía, de que te vería dándole la mano y besándole igual que me besabas a mí, tampoco de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saldrías de mi vida rompiendo de una sola vez con todas nuestras promesas, aquellas promesas de amor que nos hicimos el día que empezamos a salir, todas aquellas promesas...

" _Estaba de acuerdo cuando llegaste_

 _y peleamos como si fuese solo un juego,_

 _por él, a quién elegiría._

 _Tras tantos años no imaginé perder"_

Después de tanto tiempo juntos, de tantas sonrisas y tantas lágrimas que habíamos compartido, ¿por qué decidiste que era mejor compartirlas con otro? Después de haber sido compañeros de clase, de equipo y de haber decidido compartir nuestras vidas mediante el matrimonio tras tantos años de relación... ¿Por qué te marchaste como si nunca hubiera sido nada?

" _Se ha acabado, ¿no es así?_

 _¿No es así? ¿No se ha acabado?_

 _Ganaste, te eligió, te amó y se marchó._

 _Se ha acabado, ¿no es así?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante?"_

Fui tu apoyo en tantas ocasiones, te he visto llorar tantas veces que me sería imposible contarlas con los dedos aunque tuviese varias manos más, tantas veces que nadie se lo creería si se lo contase, Shintaro Midorima, el orgulloso, el tsundere, el as de Shutoku, de esa forma tan vulnerable... Daría la vida por poder volver a tenerte entre mis brazos para poder consolarte y decirte que todo va a estar bien, aunque ahora más bien necesite que tú me abraces a mí, que me abraces y no me vuelvas a soltar, y que me digas que todo va a estar bien.

" _¿Quién soy ahora si no estoy con él?_

 _Torpe y sin atreverme a dudar._

 _¿Qué importa ya? El daño está hecho,_

 _debo seguir ahí para él"_

Dejé pasar el tiempo pensando que todo duraría para siempre, que todas las mañanas al despertar vería tu dulce y pequeña sonrisa a mi lado, que siempre estarías ahí para que yo pudiese intentar enseñarte a cocinar, que tus besos de buenas noches serían eternos...

Me arrepiento tanto de no haberte preguntado más veces qué tal te había ido el día, de no haber pasado más tiempo juntos cuando tenía la oportunidad, de no haberte dado todo lo que necesitabas, de haber dejado que te fueras alejando de mí poco a poco sin darme cuenta...

" _Se ha acabado, ¿no es así?_

 _¿No es así? ¿No se ha acabado?_

 _Ganaste, te eligió, te amó y se marchó._

 _Se ha acabado, ¿no es así?_

 _¿Por qué no puedo seguir adelante?"_

Ahora debo seguir ahí para ti, sonriendo como si nada, solo para que tú no estés triste, para que no te preocupes por mí y puedas empezar preocuparte por él, para que no te des cuenta de que no todo está bien como te hice pensar, Shin-chan, porque ya es inevitable, lo único que me queda seguir siendo " solo tu amigo".

A pesar de aún no haber terminado de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido aún después de tanto tiempo, debo tratar de olvidar, de esconder todos esos sentimientos de amor y guardarlos en lo más profundo de mi ser, para que no vuelvan a salir a la luz, y así eliminar todo rastro en mi persona de que alguna vez estuve enamorado de Midorima Shintaro.

" _Se ha acabado, ¿no es así?"_


End file.
